L’Union
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: [OS] La déclaration d’amour de Lucius à Narcissa écrite sans utiliser une seule fois la lettre E !


_Disclaimer__ : J'aime les chats. _

_A/N__ : Salut ! Bon, pour commencer, ceci n'est pas une OS normale, c'est plutôt une sorte de défi que je me suis lancé ! En effet, j'ai lu le livre « La disparition » de George Perec (1969) et comme certains le savent peut-être déjà, c'est un roman qui a une particularité… L'auteur l'a écrit sans utiliser une seule fois la lettre E ! Evidemment, cela a donné un style narratif très ennuyeux ainsi qu'une intrigue un peu plate, mais en sachant que le E est la lettre la plus courante de l'alphabet en français, l'exploit de cet écrivain est à applaudir ! Aussi, j'ai eu moi aussi envie de relever ce défi (en beaucoup moins de pages évidemment lol) le temps d'une mini OS sur Lucius et Narcissa ! Je me suis juste permise de mettre Malfoy au lieu de Malefoy, ce que je ne fais pas d'habitude. Mon style d'écriture sans E sera forcément bizarre ici, de même que mon histoire qui ne sera pas très élaborée, mais en tout cas je vous promets une OS en 832 mots sans fautes d'orthographe, sans incohérence et sans… E évidemment XD _

* * *

**L'UNION**

La nuit tombait sur la maison Black, un manoir colossal qui s'imposait à la fin d'un grand champ campagnard anglais.

Il faisait froid. L'horizon allait tantôt s'obscurcir par la nuit qui arrivait. Mais Narcissa, qui vivait au Black's Manor, subsistait hors du manoir, ayant un gros cafard.

Aujourd'hui, on lui avait dit qu'avant d'avoir dix-huit ans, dans trois mois, on lui choisirait un mari. Narcissa avait dit non, hurlant son droit d'avoir un conjoint choisi par amour, non par statut social.

La tribu Black avait alors dit au fils Macnair – un important Sang-Pur – qu'il pourrait s'unir à Narcissa dans trois mois s'il la trouvait à son goût. Mais Narcissa trouvait Macnair aussi laid qu'idiot.

Donc, Macnair parvint au Black's Manor au matin pour voir Narcissa. Ainsi au manoir, il la vit, la salua, puis la scruta durant un court instant. Il trouva son air bourru, plat, aussi froid qu'agaçant, mais la trouva aussi d'un corps parfait.

Il la courtisa alors durant trois jours. Narcissa l'ignorait, mais il avait fait son choix, sous l'approbation du plus important Black qui soit : Cygnus Black, roi absolu du manoir. Ainsi, Narcissa allait partir du Black's Manor dans trois mois pour la maison Macnair.

Narcissa avait mugi lorsqu'on lui avait appris ça. Avoir Macnair pour mari ? S'unir sans aucun amour, par pur choix social ? Ça, jamais ! Plutôt mourir !

– Narcissa, dans trois mois, tu vivras donc à la maison Macnair. Macnair qui, tu sais, sont aussi Sang-Pur qu'importants, lui avait appris Cygnus Black. Aussi, tu n'auras pas à nous salir, nous, grands Black. Tu y vivras donc dans la distinction du Sang-Pur jusqu'au bout.

– N'as-tu donc aucun amour pour moi, pour m'offrir ainsi à Macnair qu'à jamais ma raison maudira ? Sois maudit toi aussi, papa ! avait glapi Narcissa, sanglotant.

Alors, Narcissa, criant, abominant, courut jusqu'à un banc non loin du manoir pour y rugir son chagrin.

Mais Narcissa, sanglotant toujours un long instant plus tard, n'avait pas vu qu'un inconnu s'approchait. Il s'agissait d'un Sang-Pur important du pays, Lucius Malfoy. Pour Narcissa qui l'avait connu à Poudlard, Lucius avait tout pour lui : la distinction, l'attrait, la raison. Il la fascinait au plus haut point.

Fort, brillant, captivant… Oui, Narcissa trouvait Lucius parfait. Il avait un attrait inouï qu'aucun garçon n'avait hormis lui, pour Narcissa.

Gisant sur un banc, sanglotant toujours sans diminution, Narcissa distingua alors Lucius lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son dos.

– Hum… Narcissa ?

– Oh… Par Salazar… Lucius ! balbutia Narcissa, sursautant.

– Pardon pour mon intrusion mais… j'aurais voulu t'offrir un don.

– Ah oui ? fit Narcissa d'un air surpris.

– Oui. Pour l'union à Macnair dans trois mois, fit-il, lui donnant un sac charmant. J'ai appris ça aujourd'hui.

– Oh, Lucius ! sanglota Narcissa. Non ! Aucun amour n'unit Macnair à moi !

– Quoi ?

– Nos statuts sociaux nous ont unis, mais pas l'amour…

– N'y a-t-il donc aucun amour ?

– Non, aucun… murmura Narcissa.

Lucius posa alors son joli sac sur un banc plus loin. Si Narcissa n'aimait pas Macnair, il n'allait pas lui offrir un don. Pourtant… ça lui faisait plaisir qu'il n'y ait pas d'amour unissant Macnair à Narcissa…

– Oh, Narcissa… Ainsi, mon illusion avait raison !

– Pardon ? dit Narcissa sur un ton abasourdi.

– J'ai tant voulu qu'un jour nous soyons unis… lui avoua alors Lucius.

Car lui aussi aimait Narcissa. Durant tout Poudlard, il aurait voulu lui offrir son amour, lui criant « Sois ma Mrs Malfoy, Narcissa ! », mais il avait toujours craint un amour vain.

– Oh, Lucius… Ainsi, mon amour pour toi avait raison aussi ?

– Oui, ma Narcissa, souffla Lucius d'un air doux, rapprochant son corps du banc où Narcissa gisait toujours. Nous pouvons nous unir pour toujours, car l'amour t'unit à moi.

– Mais… Pour Macnair ?

– Nous vaincrons. Nous dirons aux Black qu'à jamais tu vivras pour moi, non pour Macnair. Ils diront oui, car j'ai du sang pur, moi aussi.

Narcissa laissa alors Lucius la saisir pour avoir son corps frissonnant dans son bras viril.

Narcissa avait tout son corps gai durant l'instant où il baisa sa main. Lucius, lui, jubilait aussi, ayant tant à offrir à sa Narcissa qu'il aimait tant.

– Jusqu'au bout, j'irai voulant ton plaisir, mon amour, lui dit-il.

– Moi aussi, Lucius… Jusqu'à la mort, j'irai portant ma passion sur toi, pour t'avoir pour mari pour toujours !

Tout s'adoucit alors un instant, quand Lucius promit à Narcissa un amour infini sous un doux parfum frais qui flottait dans l'air.

Durant la nuit qui vint, Lucius annonça aux Black qu'il aurait Narcissa pour lui jusqu'à la mort, car Narcissa voulait l'avoir lui pour compagnon, non Macnair. Alors Cygnus Black marqua son approbation, Lucius ayant du sang pur.

Ainsi, hors du grand manoir, fixant l'horizon qui s'offrait à lui, Lucius jura à Narcissa un amour vrai, aussi grand qu'absolu… pour toujours.

**FIN**

* * *

_A/N__ : ¤s'éponge le front¤ OMG je vous dit pas comme c'est CREVANT pour les neurones d'écrire sans E ! D'ailleurs ça fait du bien d'appuyer à nouveau sur la touche E du clavier qui s'est sentie délaissée tout au long de cette petite OS lol ! Alors, verdict ? Vous pouvez sélectionner mon texte et appuyer sur le bouton « Rechercher » pour être sûrs qu'il n'y a pas de E XD Et même le transférer sur Word pour voir si je n'ai pas fait de fautes ;) J'espère en tout cas que mon histoire aura tenu la route même si c'est bizarre (selon Trunkya on dirait une sacrée parodie de conte de fées mdr) ! Car écrire quelque chose de cohérent en se passant du E qui est la voyelle la plus utilisée en français n'est pas toujours évident, lol ! _

_J'ai mérité une p'tite r__**e**__vi__**e**__w ? XD_


End file.
